


Precious

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Crying, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Forced Eye Contact, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: In the end, everyone eventually bends the knee to Ramsay Bolton. Sometimes in more ways than one.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write something consensual for this pairing, but it is not this day

In the end, everyone eventually bends the knee to Ramsay Bolton, including the former Lord of Winterfell. Sure, Robb had resisted at every turn, fought Ramsay tooth and nail, but even he broke just like anyone else would. Ramsay admired his stubborn will, enjoyed the fight the little Lord put up. It made things more interesting and fun in the sense that Ramsay could relish his submission when it inevitably came.

As much as Ramsay would have loved flaying pieces off of Robb, he merely couldn’t tarnish such a beautiful boy. That didn’t stop Ramsay from beating him until he was bloody and bruised, though. In fact, Robb looked even better when he was sporting a black eye and a busted lip, not to mention the splotchy pattern of old and new bruises gracing his fair skin.

Father had disapproved, of course, and urged Ramsay to just kill the uppity little wolf, but Ramsay didn’t listen, as per usual. Much like when he brought Reek home. But Robb wasn’t like Reek. Robb was _pretty_ and _special_ and such attributes needed to be utilized accordingly. Which is why Ramsay preferred to have Robb bent at the knee. Robb always looked so sad when Ramsay ordered him to bend the knee because he knew what followed.

“Come, _Precious_ ,” Ramsay beckoned, holding his hand out towards his meek little wolf.

Despite the endearing pet name Ramsay had bestowed upon him, it always sounded wrong coming from him. It dripped of _poison_ and the smile that followed after made Robb’s stomach turn. But this is who he was now. He wasn’t Robb Stark of Winterfell anymore. He was _Precious_ and he was Ramsay’s. It was made all the more apparent as he automatically dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to his Master.

Robb was clad only in a pair of tattered, cut off breeches that barely covered his modesty. Very rarely was Robb permitted to wear actual clothing as Ramsay loved to have his cute little wolf on display. The only exception was when he was allowed outside. Which made crawling on bare knees a living hell. There wasn’t a scrap of cloth to pad them from the cold stone, but Robb had grown used to his knees being rubbed raw.

“Good boy, _Precious_ ,” Ramsay praised when Robb came to rest at his feet.

Ramsay reached down to cup the side of Robb’s face, smirking when the young wolf automatically leaned into the touch. He rewarded such good behavior by ruffling the auburn curls atop Robb’s head, an act of compassion that seemed rotten and ingenuine coming from the bastard. Still, Robb soaked it in because it was all the tenderness he would get tonight. Or any other night, for that matter.

“Your listening skills are getting much better,” Ramsay admired, running his thumb over the cut on Robb’s bottom lip. He gave the wolf’s face a once over, inspecting his black eye. “You’re healing up nicely. We’ll have to fix that won’t we? You look pretty with spots.”

“Thank you, _Master_ ,” Robb whimpered, staring up into Ramsay’s bright eyes.

“I think you deserve a treat,” Ramsay proposed, stroking Robb’s face. “Would you like that, _Precious_?”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Robb replied, all choked up.

Ramsay patted Robb on the head one last time and proceeded to pull out his half hard erection. Robb’s bottom lip trembled a little at the sight and bowed his head slightly, trying to exude submission. Ramsay ordered Robb to raise his head and look him in the eyes. Robb felt the tip of Ramsay’s manhood press against his lips and tentatively opened his mouth because it was expected of him. Defying Ramsay would only result in more unnecessary pain.

No matter how many times he sucked Ramsay off, the feeling of his hot and hard flesh pressing heavily against his tongue left a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. Ramsay cupped his wolf under the chin and poised Robb’s face to meet his gaze. The position allowed Ramsay to slide further into Robb’s mouth and down his throat, making his _Precious_ gag around his cock.

His chest gave a heave, like it always did, and his throat muscles contracted to push Ramsay out, but the bastard held fast. He stayed nestled in Robb’s throat for a few brief moments before he finally pulled out to let the little wolf breathe. Robb gasped for air, coughing wetly as saliva was sucked into his windpipe. Ramsay grabbed ahold of Robb’s face, angling it up, and slid back inside.

Ramsay didn’t give Robb a chance to articulate what was happening before the bastard started to thrust roughly into his mouth, fucking his throat mercilessly as Robb clutched at Ramsay's thighs. The lack of oxygen and Ramsay’s cock rubbing his throat raw brought tears to Robb’s blue eyes, making them shimmer when the fire flickered off of them. Ramsay always loved it when Robb started crying.

Robb choked and gagged and slobbered all over Ramsay’s cock as he stared into the bastard’s cold eyes. The grip on his face was bruising and the girth of Ramsay’s cock stretched his lips further apart, splitting his busted lip all over again. Robb was going light-headed as his mouth was abused. It was only when Ramsay finally came down his throat with a grunt that he was permitted to breath again properly. Robb sputtered and gasped, trying to swallow as much of Ramsay’s release as possible.

By the end of it all, his face was covered in tears, spit, and come. A combination Robb had grown accustomed to despite everything. What made it worse was the hot shame throbbing between his legs afterwards and Ramsay mocking him for being a horny little mutt. Ramsay would occasionally take pity and allow Robb relief by his own hand, whimpering and crying as he came. Robb had grown used to that too.

And he hated himself for it.


End file.
